Un drôle de cadeau
by Lunamyx Voldy
Summary: Quand Itachi reçoit de son binôme un étrange cadeau et qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Parce que Kisame a des idées de génie des fois... Ça donne une issue étrange et un récit un peu loufoque. Cet os est un offni et ma cervelle m'a échappée le temps de l'écrire je vous invite à le lire malgré ce résumé très court. Pas de couple en particulier, juste quelques liens et évocations.


Petit one shot un peu bizarre qui m'a été inspiré par un fan art vraiment mignon de Sakura. Si vous voulez le voir il faut vous rendre sur mon profil car ici les liens s'affichent mal.

**_Petit blabla de l'auteure:_**

Au départ je voulais faire ce one shot dans un univers alternatif puis finalement non j'ai eu une idée un peu plus sadique et tordue. " sourire de folle tordue". J'en ai par contre bavé pour le terminer car j'ai changer deux fois d'idées en cours et l'ai laisser reposer plusieurs mois ce fut donc un accouchement difficile. Donc ça donne ceci, jugez plutôt. Cet os est un _**OFFNI**_ un Objet Fan Fictionnel Non Identifié.x) J'ai quand même tenter de coller à l'univers du manga mais si il y a des impairs n'hésitez à me le signaler pas trop rudement.

**Puis un truc qui n'a rien avoir mais que j'avais envie de dire... Pourquoi il y a trente milles histoires avec le paring sasu/naru qui ont envahit voir y a plus que ça, c'est quoi cette "mode". o.O Oh eh ouh ouh y a d'autres persos aussi dans Naruto hein.x)**

**Disclaimer**: Les persos sont à Kishimoto ainsi que l'univers, seul l'histoire m'appartient. Ça vaut mieux quand vous verrez ce que j'ai fais à Sakura... xp

**Raiting:T**( j'hésite entre K+ ou T mais par précaution j'ai mis plus.^-^")

**Musique qui m'a inspirée pendant l'écriture:** Peace or violence-Stromae

* * *

Itachi tenait plus du solitaire asocial et mutique que d'un être humain. Son équipier au départ le pensait même dénué de ressenti et plus proche d'un automate que d'un humain normalement constitué au vu de sa façon d'être... Mais de rares ombres de mélancolie et de tristesse sur le visage de l'ébène lui avait fait réviser son jugement sur son manque de ressenti. Surtout lorsqu'ils devaient faire des détours récurrents vers Konoha et que Kisame l'espionna pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que l'Uchiwa lui cache cela et tienne à y aller seul.

A part de rares contacts restants très limités avec son binôme de l'Akatsuki, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Itachi était très entouré... Et des psychopathes comme fréquentations quotidiennes ça ne renforçait pas son côté sociable pas trop même, voir pas tout.

Du coup pour son anniversaire Kisame avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau d'un genre particulier...

Ça faisait tout de même plus de dix ans qu'ils étaient toujours foutus ensemble et jamais Pein n'avait penser changer leur team, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne et ces deux-là se complétaient à merveille! Le brun palliait le côté fonce dans le tas et le manque de stratégie ou de logique du requin et celui-ci lui permettait d'être plus barbare et sanguinaire sans trop d'états d'âme et possédait des capacités sensoriels que l'ébène n'avait pas. Lors de chasse pour trouver certains individus utiles à l'Akatsuki, Kisame avait grâce à son horrible épée vivante, un flair qui tenait plus du chien que d'un requin et le rendait redoutable surtout pour la chasse aux bijuus.

Il dénicha donc le fameux présent avec l'aide de Sasori, le requin aurait du trouver bizarre, le sourire moqueur du marionnettiste mais trop content d'avoir pu trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom, il ne dit rien et fit comme ci de rien n'était. Parce que sous ses airs de brute sanguinaire qu'on lui prêtait, il se souciait quand même un peu de l'Uchiwa dont la santé déclinait à vue d'œil depuis quelques temps. Pour tout dire perdre son binôme ne l'enchantait guère car le brun était fort donc un ennemi attrayant lors des entraînements, puis il lui laissait faire le boulot de sadique chose qu'il adorait alors qu'Itachi semblait détesté cela voir rebuté par ce genre d'activité. Chose plutôt étrange pour un nukenin qui avait massacré tout son clan sans que cela n'ait l'air de l'affecté, outre mesure. L'Uchiwa possédait même des principes,ne supportant pas de tuer quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas chercher ou torturer était par exemple la technique auquel il recourrait en dernier pour cela le nukenin de Kiri le respectait d'une certaine manière.

°°°ooo°°°

Itachi se demandait pourquoi presque toute l'Akatsuki le fixait depuis tout à l'heure avec un demi sourire. Lui avait-on concocter une farce digne de ce nom, chose plutôt rare autant que le fait que tous ces types lui fassent des farces ou des tours pendables, il faut dire que l'Uchiwa était plutôt craint et celui qui oserait se prenait au choix un genjutsu ou un Tsukiyomi en pleine tronche voir un coup de Susanoo ou le classique Katon restant le plus efficace. En gros c'était risqué. Ou alors ils avaient eu une idée géniale qui risquait de chambouler ce jour et le lui rendre pire ou plus animé qu'habituellement... Ce qu'il redoutait et pensait la plus plausible des hypothèses.

L'Uchiwa en gardait des souvenirs pas très glorieux, entre l'idée merveilleuse de fêter chaque anniversaire des membres au saké ou tous finissaient saouls et à faire des conneries. Ou encore de se mêler à la populace pour fêter certaines fêtes traditionnelles tout cela finissait toujours de la même façon les trois quarts du temps : en fiasco, en bordel voir parfois en massacre.

Et souvent il en gardait de magnifiques souvenirs autant dire désastreux voir chaotiques. La fois il s'était fait agressé et collé par plusieurs villageoises d'âge divers bien sympathiques mais saoules et perverses l'avait traumatisée plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Alors quand celui-ci reçu de la part de Kisame une boite bleu roi soigneusement enserré dans un ruban doré, le tout d'une taille excédant à peine les 15 centimètres de long et dix de large, il commença à redouter ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

Un animal?

Un livre?

Des shirukens?

Une bombe?

C'était plutôt étrange et la boite était trop petite ou trop fine pour tout ce qu'il venait d'énumérer.

_Mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose auquel l'ébène aurait pu penser, tellement c'était particulier et incongru..._

_°°°000°°_

Il avait décider d'ouvrir le fameux présent sous le conseil de son coéquipier et celui très persuasif de Deidara ainsi que Sasori quand il serait seul, étonné mais sans plus Itachi avait obéit n'y pensant pas plus que ça. Préférant profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il avait réussit à avoir pour son anniversaire mais aussi pour aller espionner son petit frère adoré dès que ses fous lui lâchaient la grappe.

Une fois seul et au calme, le jeune homme s'empara de la belle boite, celle-ci avait tout de même un certain poids pas énorme mais un peu... Puis la déposa sur son lit pour enfin savoir pourquoi Kisame faisait autant de mystère et de cachotterie pour une simple boite. Délicatement il défit le ruban et enleva le couvercle pas vraiment plus avancé son précieux cadeau étant recouvert de papiers et de tissu.

Finalement après s'être débattu avec tout ce fatras, l'Uchiwa eu la désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir ou qu'on se foutait de lui...

Et pour cause, le cadeau gisait maintenant encore en partie recouvert de papier et ce n'était autre :

Qu'une poupée!

Du moins avec le peu que ces yeux distinguaient, sa vue étant devenue aussi bonne que celle d'une taupe et donc tout était flou...

Bizarre quand même il s'attendait à tout sauf ça, une foutue poupée,! De un soit ses types avaient péter un plomb ou alors c'était une blague, il ne savait si il devait en rire ou s'en foutre.

Il considéra quelques instants la chose puis une note bleu foncé attira son attention dans le fond de la boite, celle-ci était manuscrite d'une fine et belle écriture qui paraissait sortie tout droit d'un grimoire et d'un autre temps. Il mit tout de même dix bonnes minutes pour la déchiffrer convenablement mais réussit.

Par contre après sa lecture Itachi reconsidérait son présent, un sourcil arqué et avec l'air aussi surpris que pouvait le montrer son masque d'impassibilité, avait-il vraiment bien lu et vu...

_J'espère que sa compagnie te plaira je l'ai fait express pour toi. Une charmante compagnie je me suis dis que c'était ce qu'il te manquait..._

_En espérant que tu aies du plaisir avec ._

_Bon amusement._

_Le scorpion_

_Post Scriptum: Des accessoires sont prévus avec dans une boite annexe._

L'Uchiwa était aussi perplexe que surpris mais surtout une légère irritation germait en lui, chose plutôt rare de sa part.

Pas plus avancé par la lettre en question qui venait de choir sur le sol, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi un tel présent. Il décida d 'ouvrir la seconde boite qui se trouvait à côté de la poupée et ce que le brun trouva l'irrita un peu plus, des vêtements et mêmes de chaussures et tout un assortiment miniature pour kunoichi surement pour aller habiller la chose qui s'y trouvait. Ne voyant pas ce détail flagrant, il rangea le tout dans la boite et le mis dans son armoire bien décider à oublier ce stupide présent.

Mais Itachi voulait tout de même savoir à quoi cela rimait, il sortit de sa chambre pour trouver l'auteur de cette mascarade voir blague de mauvais goût.

Après quelques recherches infructueuses, le brun décida de retourner dans son antre et croisa en chemin le nukenin de Suna. Un détail de la lettre lui fit tilt, il en était certain ça devait être lui qui avait crée cet horrible cadeau, le scorpion étant un surnom pour Sasori montrant l'étendue de ses connaissances en poison notamment.

_-Sasori-san, je peux savoir à quoi rime cette farce..._

_-Quelle farce?_

Le roux affichait un léger sourire moqueur qu'Itachi lui aurait bien fait avaler si il n'avait pas du se retenir pour éviter de faillir à sa réputation d'impassible.

-Ce_ cadeau..._

_- Oh le cadeau ne te plait pas?_

_-J'ai passer l'âge de jouer à la poupée et à ce que je sache je n'ai encore jamais jouer à ça contrairement à toi..._

_-Tu m'en vois désolé Itachi-san mais vois- tu ce cadeau est très spécial et tu n'as pas encore pu voir... Tout l'étendue de mon art._

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça et ton art m'est indifférent..._

Le roux afficha une fausse moue vexée, qui intérieurement aurait presque énervé le brun si il n'était pas aussi flegmatique. La voix mielleuse qu'il prenait n'aidait pas aussi...

_-C'est vexant tu insultes mon art alors que j'en suis certain, tu n'as même pas vu de qui il s'agissait..._

Tout en parlant a l'Akasuna, le brun fut tout à coup pris d'une sensation étrange, il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas regarder à qui ou quoi ressemblait son cadeau...

_-Comment ça de qui il s'agit?_

Le léger ricanement de Sasori l'horripilait et l'impression d'être pris pour un vulgaire tanuki ne l'aidait pas, c'était un des membres de l'Akatsuki des plus vieux avec l'autre fou jashiniste sans age et son pingre de binôme. Des trois c'était celui qu'il portait le moins dans son cœur peut-être encore plus que les autres puisqu'il régnait entre eux un respect emprunt d'une rivalité bien présente tout de même... Il décocha un regard digne de la banquise level 10 au roux qui ne broncha pas et enfonça le clou.

_-Oh Kisame ne t'a rien dit... Tu devrais lui demander alors c'est lui qui a voulut te faire ce cadeau et il eu besoin de mon aide car c'était précieux, c'est vrai qu'une proie comme celle là est délicate puis Konoha n'est pas des plus facile à pénétrer... De plus ils ne laissent pas prendre facilement leurs ninjas._

Si Itachi n'avait pas été conditionné depuis son plus jeune âge à ne laisse rien paraître, le marionnettiste aurait jubilé car dans la tête de l'Uchiwa la peur commençait à s'insinuer lentement. Konoha, son abruti de coéquipier avait vendu la seule chose pour laquelle il tentait de rester en vie... Et si il était passé par les mains de Sasori il ne devait plus rien en rester...

_-Hn._

Fut la seule réponse qu'il lui accorda, se payant même le luxe de la mépriser du regard et parti comme-ci de rien n'était. En réalité dans l'esprit d'Itachi c'était quelque peu le chaos comme lors de ce fameux jour ou il reçut cette mission... Celle qui l'avait tout bonnement envoyée en enfer, un mal pour un bien mais qui incluait un sacrifice que peu voir personne n'accepterai et vous damnai à jamais.

Il ne se hâta surement pas pour voir si c'était bien la personne qu'il pensait être, réduite à l'état de marionnette ou vulgaire poupée et maudit Kisame et se jura de lui faire payer voir le laisser se faire manger par son immonde épée après quelques genjutsu à la hauteur de sa perte.

Extérieurement Itachi ne semblait pas affecté et à part son visage plus pâle que d'habitude personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait. Son regard juste un peu plus vide qu'en temps normal se posa sur son armoire ou reposait l'objet de son supplice mental. Et dans un élan de masochisme il se décida à prendre ce cadeau empoisonné et l'extraire de sa boite.

Mais au lieu d'une touffe noire comme il s'y attendait et un corps masculin, il vit autre chose et se demandait alors si il ne rêvait pas malgré sa vision troublée due à une utilisation abusive de son sharingan.

La poupée possédait une touffe rose et un corps féminin, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être certain de ce qu'il voyait. Mais c'était bien une poupée certes mais aux cheveux roses et une fille...

Jolie du moins si on lui enlevait cette tignasse rose assez atroce selon lui. L'Uchiwa n'aimait pas le rose couleur trop voyante et joyeuse en fait toutes les teintes criardes et pétantes le repoussait. Pourtant bizarrement ce rose ne gâchait pas en soi l'ensemble c'était étrange et sans elle ça perdait son charme même.

Tout en continuant à réaliser l'ampleur de la chose sur ce cadeau plus que douteux, quelque chose lui frappa l'esprit :

Si le cadeau n'était pas Sasuke alors qui était-ce...

°°°000°°°

Itachi cogitait ardemment pour savoir comment il se retrouvait avec une poupée aux cheveux roses qui était vivante il y a peu et surtout qui était elle.

Une telle couleur ne courait pas les villages ninja et ce n'est qu'à Konoha qu'il avait vu une gamine avoir cette teinte atroce. Finalement il réussi à savoir ou il l'avait vu et surtout compris le raisonnement erroné et des plus hâtifs de la part de Kisame.

De un le requin s'était trompé de cible et croyait que l'Uchiwa avait un faible pour la coéquipière de Sasuke et de deux il n'avait pas fait le lien pourtant évident entre lui et son cadet. Chose qui rassurait tout de même le brun. Par contre qu'était-il censé faire avec cette chose et puis l'idée que cette pauvre kunoichi soit morte dans d'atroces souffrances pour être réduite à cet état ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Itachi avait déjà assez avec le poids du massacre de son clan et autres exactions faites depuis c'était suffisant... Ce n'est pas qu'il soit triste pour elle ou culpabilisait mais ça le mettait quand même mal à l'aise.

L'art dont Sasori se vantait tant était cruel et atroce et selon ce dernier pour que son chef d'oeuvre soit total il fallait transformer la future marionnette de son vivant et donc endurer les souffrances qui vont avec. Itachi avait pu le constater de ces propres yeux car c'était une épreuve supplémentaire pour son admission à l'Akatsuki. Il avait réussit on ne sait comment à ne pas vomir devant les autres faisant preuve d'un self contrôle à toute épreuve... Ces années d'entrainement chez les anbus et celles de la troisième grande guerre ninja y étant surement pour quelque chose...

Tout en étant perdu dans ses raisonnements et souvenirs, il voulut remettre la poupée dans sa boite mais sans vraiment faire attention à ses gestes, celle-ci lui échappa des mains pour aller rencontrer le sol.

La pauvre laisse échappée un aie sonore en tombant ce qui surpris l'ébène ne s'y attendant pas.

_-Parce que ça parle en plus..._ Murmura-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose dans le col de son manteau.

Mais pas au bout de ses surprises la poupée bougea et s'assit même pour se frotter l'endroit ou l'impact avait eu lieu.

Puis fixa celui qui était la cause de son éveil et de son dos douloureux, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour s'habituer à la luminosité puis fixa d'un air étonné le brun qui semblait ne pas en revenir.

_-Bonjour c'est vous mon propriétaire_? Le tout dit en penchant la tête de façon kawaii.

Sur le coup Itachi regarde celle qui s'adressait à lui quelque peu perplexe. Il fixait maintenant la chose qui le toisait du haut de sa dizaine de centimètres et laissa échapper en un murmure :

-_Et ça vit.._.

_-Vous vous appelez comment_?

Blême, l'Uchiwa devint légèrement plus pâle qu'il était en temps normal si c'était possible encore...

_-Moi Je m'appelle Sakura._

Le tout dit avec un adorable sourire, certes la créature était mignonne, mais pourquoi diable lui avait-on offert cette... Chose qui parle et bouge!

Le brun semblait déconnecté de la réalité et perdu dans un maelstrom de pensées chaotiques au vu de son air absent et légèrement paumé.Ce n'est que quand la poupée lui atterrit sur les genoux que celui-ci sembla reprendre vie et esprit.

D'un bond Itachi se releva et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce comme-ci, Sakura était une créature maléfique ou maudite qui pouvait le brûler. La pauvre surprise se demandait pourquoi son propriétaire la fuyait comme cela et atterrit par terre une seconde fois. En réalité ce n'est pas tant son apparence physique qui gênait l'Uchiwa mais plutôt les contacts, n'en ayant plus eu depuis des années...

_-Je ne vous plait pas_? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peinée tout en penchant la tête. C'est comme cela que l'ébène vit qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple poupée car ici la demoiselle possédait non seulement des oreilles qui étaient en ce moment raplaties en signe de tristesse et de soumission mais aussi une queue comme un chat.

Peu habitué à ce genre de réaction, le jeune homme se rapprocha de son présent et la fixa quelques instants, se demandait à quoi il avait affaire. Parce qu'en plus de l'avoir réduite à une poupée, celle-ci avait été "améliorée" d'une façon étrange...

_-Qu'est ce que tu es?_

_-Une neko mais apparemment ça vous fait peur_. Releva celle-ci tristement tout en regardant sur le côté.

_-Je n'en ai jamais vu avant toi, puis tu es différente de celle que j'ai pu voir avant..._

_-Je ne me mords et ne suis pas méchante vous savez. Et de quoi parlez vous en disant différente d'avant?_

_-Hn, rien..._

L'Uchiwa avait du mal à le croire mais il était bien entrain de parler avec une poupée mi neko mi humaine répondant au nom de Sakura et d'après son souvenir la jeune fille ne semblait pas se rappeler sa vie antérieure à sa transformation. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas comme avant car d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, la demoiselle collait son frère telle une sangsue. Ce constat le fit soupirer légèrement, dans quoi Kisame l'avait encore fourré! Non content de lui faire un cadeau inutile, il lui fait en plus des emmerdes et pas des moindres...

_-Tu es censé faire quoi?_

_-Vous tenir compagnie c'est mon rôle. Mon créateur m'a faite pour que je puisse tenir compagnie à n'importe qui, je suis discrète et serviable._

_-Tss... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'a choisie comme cadeau._ Releva Itachi blasé.

_-Pourquoi? _Demanda t-elle l'air interrogatif.

L'ébène fixa sans lui répondre la créature qui lui faisait face et réfléchit à toute vitesse pour savoir comment s'en débarrasser. Son babillage incessant et sa voix trop aiguë lui tapait sur le crâne, ces migraines ne s'arrangeraient pas avec ça. La refiler à un membre de l'Akatsuki mauvaise option, il était sans pitié mais pas sadique à ce point et ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. La garder non plus à part l'ennuyer il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire d'elle, un fardeau certes minime mais un quand même. Finalement l'idée là plus logique serait de la ramener d'ou elle venait c'est à dire... Konoha.

Un autre soupir discret lui échappa, vraiment son partenaire de binôme était abruti parfois quand il voulait et ça le désespérait car peu relevait le niveau dans cette organisation si reluisante.

Itachi envisagea donc de partir pour ce village pour lequel il s'était maudit et devenu nukenin, ramener un de ces soldats, en y réfléchissant c'était un peu absurde voir ironique mais plus grand chose ne l'étonnait au fond. Puis plus vite débarrasser de cette créature ( le brun ne savait pas nommer autrement une chose aussi étrange...) et plus rapidement il pourrait se concentrer sur le seul but lui restant dans sa courte existence.

Alors qu'il avait déjà préparé de quoi partir et rassemblait armes et parchemins d'invocations notamment et autres choses diverses et variées. Kisame eut la bonne idée de pointer son museau. En voyant l'Uchiwa s'affairé comme lors de mission, il se posa des questions et finit par lui demander le pourquoi d'un tel affairement en dehors d'un ordre de mission. Cela le surprenait vraiment car habituellement le brun le prévenait lorsqu'il fallait partir, cela lui semblait tout de même bizarre et anormal, quelque chose clochait.

_-Tu pars?_

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

_-Et où ça?! _

La voix caverneuse du bleu fit trembler la pauvre chose rose qui fila se cacher dans les affaire éparses d'Itachi.

_-A Konoha._

_-Hein mais pourquoi!? Tu comptes y aller seul..._

_-Rien ne t'empêche de venir..._

Tout en parlant le brun attrapa la demoiselle cachée dans ses affaires et la montra à Kisame qui sourit de ses trente six milles dents, chose peu rassurante, l'Uchiwa avait l'habitude et s'en fichait comme de son premier kunai ce n'est pas un demi requin qui lui ferait peur nom d'un Tsukiyomi! Pas Sakura qui tremblait dans sa main comme une feuille.

_-Quoi ton cadeau, il ne te plait pas_?

Son sourire sympathique disparut pour laisser place à une mine tout aussi gaie. Celle du requin renfrogné.

_-Non je n'ai pas besoin de ça, c'est une source d'ennui..._

Dans la cervelle de Kisame ça chauffe tout à coup, là il ne comprend pas tout.

_-Hein mais pourquoi?_

_-Tu ne sais donc pas qui c'est?_

Regard torve et noir qui laisse de marbre autant que d'habitude Itachi. C'est à se demander ce qui peut faire plisser son visage de marbre à celui là se dit le requin.

_-Haruno Sakura, apprentie de Tsunade..._

_-Et coéquipière du jinchuuriki. _Murmura le géant l'air troublé.

Décomposition faciale spectaculaire passage du bleu à une teinte tirant vers le pâle note l'Uchiwa réflexe d'analyse acquis après trop de temps passé à faire l'agent double et savoir qui est ennemi potentiel ou pas.

_-Hn._

Et comme pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, Itachi rajouta :

_-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête mais cela va grandement compliquer notre mission de capture du Kyubi..._

°°°000°°°

Pendant tout le temps de la discussion entre Kisame et l'Uchiwa, la rose elle s'était fait aussi petite que possible, finalement le brun l'avait caché dans une poche intérieure de son manteau et de là elle pouvait tout entendre et voir.

Tout ce dont ils parlaient ne lui disait rien, elle se sentait perdue même et se demandait ce qu'on comptait faire d'elle, son possesseur ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir la garder. La pauvre s'était recroquevillée dans le fond de sa cachette et tentait d'oublier l'endroit ou elle était mais des éclats de voix lui fit relever le nez pour voir ce qui se passait.

Un homme à la chevelure argenté jurait et semblait en colère ça plus le sang qui le recouvrait et sa faux en main lui donnait un aspect très rassurant... Son compagnon n'était guère mieux blessé lui aussi, il marmonnait d'une voix grave et froide des ordres et des menaces de mort à l'argenté. Son visage caché dans un masque et ses longs cheveux noirs lui donnaient un air tout aussi sympa que son binôme.

C'était anormal pourquoi ces deux-là étaient-ils blessés, plusieurs membres présents de l'Akatsuki trouvaient ça bizarre rare étaient les villages ninjas qui s'attaquaient à eux sans raison, sauf la capture d'un biiju ou en représailles d'un rappel à l'ordre et encore .

_-Bordel par Jashin, ils sont tarés ceux de ton village!_ S'exclama Hidan en pointant Itachi, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe de je m'en foutisme aigu et d'ajouter :

_-Pas plus qu'ailleurs..._

_-Ce n'est pas normal, ils ne nous attaqueraient pas sans raison..._ Grogna Kakuzu dans son masque.

_-Dis donc Kisame tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose._

Sasori, air indifférent à l'appui, venait d'énoncer cette phrase comme on parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Le requin ne dit rien et se contenta de se renfrogner un peu plus et préféra l'ignorer.

_-Ça suffit vous deux, ce n'est qu'un détail... Itachi et Kisame j'ai une mission pour vous..._

La voix de Pein résonna froide, impériale interrompant la dispute, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire son charisme froid égalait sa puissance.

Toute cette conversation ne plaisait pas à l'Uchiwa qui ne désirait qu'une chose ramener la chose manquante à ce satané village, et qu'on en parle plus. L'intervention du roux l'arrangeait plutôt bien en fait.

Finalement après avoir fait un point sur la situation et ce qu'il restait à faire, ils avaient pu enfin partir sous un crachin et un ciel lourd avec comme mission pour le pays de l'herbe de montrer que l'Akatsuki n'aimait pas les rebelles, et celle,officieuse de rétablir l'ordre avec Konoha en ramenant un de leur ninja.

°°°000°°°

Itachi réfléchissait à comment rendre son fardeau à son village d'origine. D'après l'état d'Hidan et Kakuzu et le fait qu'il ait mentionné Konoha, cela voulait dire que cette fille disparue, devait être importante, on avait ordonné de la retrouver et on savait ou soupçonnait l'Akatsuki. Il trouva ce fait étrange, lorsqu'il avait pu la voir il y a quelques années, cette Sakura était plutôt faible, pleurnicharde et pas trop faite pour être ninja et pourtant...

Mais la formation de ninja vous changeait et vous faisait à l'image d'un pion malléable et obéissant, il en était le parfait exemple. Dans ces moments-là l'Uchiwa maudissait son génie pour peu que l'art de tuer pouvait en avoir et souhaitait presque être médiocre...

Ces pensées furent interrompues par un froissement, quelque chose bougea contre lui et une touffe rose apparue.

_-Est ce qu'ils sont partis?_

_-Hn_

Sakura regarda le brun mais fila vite à nouveau se terrer dans sa cachette. Un ronronnement se fit même entendre.

_-Tu ronronnes maintenant?_ Ricana la cause de la terreur de la demoiselle.

_-Très drôle... Tu lui fais peur surtout._ Répondit la voix atone de l'Uchiwa, c'était à se demander si il était vraiment humain avec un ton pareil.

_-Parce que tu as l'air tout aussi sympa tiens! N'empêche depuis que je te l'ai offert tu es encore pire qu'avant si j'avais su!_ Râla le requin pas content du peu de succès récolté par son présent. Si l'ébène n'avait pas été aussi mort de l'intérieur, il aurait ri, cette situation absurde lui faisait songer à une dispute de couple.

-_Si ça n'était pas une kunoichi d'un village caché, ça serait moins dérangeant..._

Seul un grognement répondit à l'Uchiwa, ils continuèrent leur route puis finir par s'arrêter dans une auberge un peu éloignée et miteuse après des longues heures de marches silencieuses entre coupées de remarques de Kisame et de rares réponses voir de grognements de la part d'Itachi, la routine quoi!

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du repas et surement parce que le brun l'avait déloger durement de la poche de son manteau que Sakura du montrer le bout de son nez. Elle se trouvait à présent loger dans une pochette à kunai et l'odeur de nourriture semblait la torturer mais la rose redoutait l'espèce de géant bleu et préféra ne pas trop bouger.

Sauf que Kisame s'amusait depuis tout à l'heure à fixer l'endroit ou la demoiselle se trouvait et trouva très amusant de l'appâter avec un peu de nourriture du bout de ses baguettes. Itachi le regarda faire quelques instants puis finit par attraper Sakura et la mettre hors de portée du requin.

_-T'es pas drôle si on peut même plus s'amuser un peu!_

_-Je croyais que c'était mon cadeau..._ Appuya l'Uchiwa l'air indifférent.

Tout en disant cela il tendit ce qu'il y avait sur ses baguettes à Sakura qui attrapa le tout et partit se cacher derrière un bol qui traînait là. Le reste du repas se passa et la rose resta bien cachée dans sa retraite et finit par s'endormir après un repas bien copieux. l'Uchiwa l'attrapa et la remis dans la pochette à kunai dans laquelle il la cachait.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et comme souvent Itachi peinait à trouver le sommeil, il faut dire que soit ces nuits étaient courtes mais agitées soit noires et sans rêves. De temps à autre, le poids de ce qu'il tentait de cacher et retenir lui retombait dessus une fois les yeux fermés sous formes de cauchemars et de remords. Il avisa son coéquipier qui dormait comme une masse dans le lit voisin lui ne semblait pas plus affecté puis chercha des yeux la touffe rose de son présent mais ne l'a vit pas.

Finalement c'est sa voix aiguë qui lui indique sa présence :

_-Vous ne dormez pas?_

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et la fixa de son regard d'encre. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'intimider un peu la créature mais pas assez pour l'empêcher d'aller près de lui. Finalement il l'attrapa et la toisa encore un moment l'air fatigué pour finir par dire :

_-Tu n'as donc vraiment plus aucun souvenir de qui tu étais avant?_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Lui_ rétorqua perplexe la demoiselle

_-..._

Pour tout réponse l'Uchiwa lui tourna le dos et décida d'aller se coucher pour tenter de dormir quelques maigres heures mais c'était sans compter sur le côté téméraire et curieux de son présent.

Le brun se réveilla en sentant un léger poids sur sa poitrine, il ne fut même pas étonner de reconnaître dans la pénombre la petite silhouette de la neko.

Il soupira :

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

-_Je veux savoir!_ Lui rétorqua une voix fluette et aiguë.

Air légèrement dubitatif pendant quelques secondes de la part de l'Uchiwa puis recomposition faciale.

_-Savoir quoi?_

_-Qui j'étais avant?! Vous m'avez demandé plusieurs fois si je me souvenais de qui j'étais et vous semblez plus au courant que moi._

_-Hn_

_-Ce n'est pas une réponse!_Répliqua Sakura pas contente du tout du peu de coopération de la part de son propriétaire.

Itachi attrapa la créature et la toisa tout en pesant le pour et le contre de lui dire ce qu'elle était avant. Finalement le brun abdiqua et lui expliqua qui elle était avant mais cela ne sembla pas plus perturber ou changer quelque chose. Pire la demoiselle pensait qu'on ne parlait pas d'elle. Fatigué le nukenin préféra se taire et ignorer les autres requêtes ou questions en grognant. car décidément cette chose était vraiment énervante. Le réveil de Kisame le sauva pour finir et ils purent reprendre leur route pour leurs missions.

°°°000°°°

_-Comment ça tu veux d'abord faire un détour par Konoha mais c'est mieux de faire la mission avant non, Pein risque de se poser des questions._

Soupir léger de la part de l'ébène.

-_J'aimerai me débarrasser de ça._ Tout en parlant il pointe son manteau à l'endroit ou était caché Sakura.

-_Quoi ton cadeau, elle est si énervante que ça?_ Ricane Kisame avec un demi sourire un peu trop carnassier pour ne pas saisir toute l'ironie de sa question.

Ce à quoi Itachi ne répondit même pas, préférant partir et tournant le dos à son équipier. Les quelques combats qui ont eu lieu en début de matinée ont fatigué le plus jeune des deux mais ça il ne l'admettrai jamais. Et l'homme requin l'a bien remarqué mais taquiner son glacial compagnon fait partie de ces petites choses qui l'amusent.

_-Rooh ça va, je plaisante puis je savais pas moi qui était cette horrible gamine._

Le léger haussement d'épaule fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, ennuyé voir vexé ou énervé, le bleu ne savait pas trop mais vu le silence dans lequel il se retranchait l'Uchiwa risquait de ne plus lui parler avant d'arriver à Konoha. Perspective réjouissante en somme se dit-il résigné. A force de le côtoyer depuis aussi longtemps le manque de parole, les silences ou quelques gestes suffisaient à Kisame pour interpréter en partie ou saisir l'état d'esprit de son binôme.

Finalement Itachi abdiqua, Kisame pouvant être persuasif quand il le voulait et ils firent route pour le pays de l'herbe.

La mission fut routinière si on excepte le carnage fait par le requin sous l'air fatigué et blasé du brun, ce n'est pas comme-ci il n'avait pas l'habitude et bien sur le coupable c'est son épée, surtout pas le géant bleu... Après tout un épéiste ça a besoin de se défouler de temps en temps.

L'Uchiwa regardait maintenant d'un air absent la chose rose qu'il avait enlevé ou plutôt éjecté de son manteau, fouiller et tâter son matériel de combattant en se demandant vraiment comment les gens qui la cherchaient allait réagir face à ce qu'était devenu la Sakura d'avant. Puis aussi comment il allait la rendre sans éviter le combat.

Mais une quinte de toux violente fit cesser tous ces questionnements, plus le temps passait et plus la santé d'Itachi déclinait, il faisait tout son possible pour camoufler cet état de fait, tenir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Même si sa vie ne dépendait plus que de son frère maintenant... Kisame sous son air bourru et brut l'avait bien remarqué. Même Pain semblait l'avoir vu mais faisait comme-ci de rien n'était. Pourtant ce n'était faute de le cacher et à part être de temps à autre plus pâle, peu de gens soupçonnait le mal qui rongeait le détenteur du Sharingan. Le dernier en date était Kakuzu qui faisait office de médecin au final seul trois personnes étaient au courant. Et comme souvent il cracha du sang mais au lieu de sentir cette douleur violente qui lui tenaillait la cage thoracique, un effet diffus et apaisant remplaça cette sensation familière.

C'est quand le brun vit la rose entourée d'un halo vert qu'il comprit qu'elle le soignait. Il leva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement puis se rappela que Sakura dans sa vie antérieure maîtrisait le jutsu médical. La petite chose s'activa un moment avant de s'arrêter soudainement comme figée et horrifiée et planta son regard vert dans celui rouge sang de l'Uchiwa qui broncha à peine.

_-Comment?_

Il ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien le pourquoi d'une telle réaction et soutenant le regard de la neko qui semblait vaciller en constatant l'état avancé de la maladie qui le rongeait.

_-C'est ravagé..._ Souffla t-elle peinée, ses oreilles étaient rabattues. La rose n'eut comme réponse qu'un faible et las soupir de la part de son patient improvisé.

Sakura était maintenant postée sur un coussin à côté d'Itachi qui dormait semble-t-il paisiblement. Elle avait du le soigner une seconde fois, une toux plus légère mais lui faisant encore cracher du sang l'avait pris, il avait finir par s'endormir épuisé. Le teint de la demoiselle était très pâle et faisait concurrence à celui du brun dont la peau était presque translucide tellement la pâleur le marquait.

Il faut dire que la toute petite réserve de chakra qu'elle possédait était proportionnelle à sa taille et donc vite épuisée malgré un contrôle des plus chirurgical pour ne pas perdre la moindre goutte en trop. Elle veillait en quelque sorte sur lui depuis quelques heures et ce malgré un état avancé de fatigue. Mais celle-ci finit par avoir raison d'elle et la petite neko s'endormit comme une masse sur son coussin.

Quand le brun émergea de son très lourd sommeil , une légère migraine lui tenaillait la tête mais pour une fois, il se sentait un peu moins fatigué que d'habitude.

A côté de lui la rose émergeait aussi et cligna des yeux et se les frotta pour finalement fixée l'Uchiwa, le tout dans un silence apaisant. Ce fut elle qui le brisa par une question :

_-Vous allez mourir n'est ce pas?_

Cette phrase lui fit tourner la tête vers elle, il n'émit qu'un simple hn et ne semblait pas près d'émettre plus de sons intelligibles. Mais Itachi ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction là. Sakura sembla se recroquevillée sur elle même et ses oreilles rabattues et sa queue enroulée autour d'elle comme une protection et dans un faible murmure il entendit tout de même :

_-Qu'est ce que je vais devenir..._

_-Je te confierai à quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Qui ça?_

_-Tu verras..._

°°°000°°°

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulé et Itachi n'avait toujours pas ramené Sakura à Konoha, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il ne voulait pas mais plutôt qu'il manquait de temps...

Entre les missions de capture, et le fait que l'Akatsuki s'était faite amputée de plusieurs membres Hidan, Deidara ainsi que Sasori n'étaient plus, il fallait donc remplir plus de missions qu'avant et cela fatiguait l'Uchiwa surtout le scellement des biijus.

De plus son combat avec Sasuke approchait, il le sentait son corps tenait de moins en moins puis il avait réussi à localiser son stupide petit frère grâce à Kisame. Finalement le requin lui était fidèle et loyal jusqu'à la fin, l'aidant même pour ce funeste combat.

De son côté la demoiselle semblait recouvrir des souvenirs sous forme de rêves qui la hantaient quand elle dormait mais malgré ce fait la pauvre ne parvenait pas à faire le rapprochement entre ces bribes et sa vie actuelle ainsi que sa petite taille. C'était bien trop bizarre de se voir en faisant plus d'un mètre de haut voir plus. Elle continuait de temps à autre à soigner son propriétaire bien que cela fut vain mais lui permettait tout de même de souffrir un peu moins.

Une mission de capture et pas des moindre celle de Kyubi les attendaient en plus de la traque pour retrouver son frère. Étrangement il semblait même à son équipier qu'un poids énorme et invisible alourdissait les épaules d'Itachi au fur et à mesure que se dessinait les forêts si abondantes du pays du feu. Mais malgré les renseignements du requin ils avaient loupés d'à peine un jour un de leur but de mission. Plus aucune trace du plus jeune des deux Uchiwa à croire qu'il s'était volatilisé.

_-Pourtant je t'assure, j'ai bien retrouvé sa trace,, j'ai même du tenir Samehada._ Se justifiait Kisame.

Le brun ne fit qu'hocher légèrement la tête et semblait résigné, il savait bien que son binôme ne lui mentait pas en traque, il était performant très même.

_-Son équipe et lui on du trouver un repaire qu'on ne connait pas..._

Ils reprirent leur route et continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe là ils décidèrent de faire un arrêt pour se sustenter ainsi que se reposer.

Une lueur jaunâtre brisait les ténèbres nocturnes et semblait émaner du brun, celui-ci semblait très concentré sur quelque chose. Kisame étant parti chercher de quoi faire un feu. C'est en se rapprochant que le géant bleu pu le voir en train de créer un sceau sur le dos de Sakura, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à l'oeuvre.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais tu comptes la tuer pour t'en débarrasser?_ Le héla la voix rocailleuse du bleu.

_-Non elle ne peut pas mourir, je scelle quelque chose d'important, ça sera utile en temps voulu..._

Itachi ne parlait que par énigme du moins c'était toujours l'impression qu'avait Kisame, il fallait voir plus loin que la simple énonciation pour comprendre tout le sens de ces paroles. Il parlait comme un vieux sage qui a tout vu et trop vécu selon Deidara et il n'était pas le seul à le penser son binôme y songeait aussi mais avec raison puisqu'il le côtoyait...

L'Uchiwa avait découvert avec une certaine surprise que Sakura avait en plus de pouvoir le soigner, la capacité de ne jamais devoir dormir, manger et était asexuée mais surtout était immortelle comme son créateur. A croire que Sasori l'avait faite à son image puis d'après ces dires c'était l'une de ses marionnettes les plus réussies un chef d'oeuvre même. A de rares exceptions près la rose dormait si son chakra était à cours ou bien mangeait un peu mais sinon elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de choses pour vivre. Finalement son coéquipier lui avait fait don d'une chose bien plus utile qu'il ne le pensait et son utilité risquait bientôt de faire son usage car la fin approchait mais surtout le temps manquait.

Après cette nuit de courte durée, le duo se remit en route la trace du plus jeune des Uchiwa resurgit un peu de nulle part au bout de deux jours mais surtout une trace de chakra bien particulière et qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrer : le porteur de Kyubi.

_-Ah ah on va pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups Itachi-san!_ S'exclama le nukenin de Kiri enjoué à l'idée de pouvoir enfin combattre, l'alignement de missions de recherches plutôt moroses commençait semble t-il à user le requin qui rêvait de combat et pas que lui son épée avec!

_-Hn, mais il ne faut pas se précipiter et les piéger._

Seul un soupir de Kisame lui répondit, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les stratégies mais là il rêvait de foncer dans le tas et tout sabrer plutôt que se creuser la cervelle.

_-Mais tu auras ton combat Kisame._

Un large sourire carnassier fit office de réponse, Itachi savait comment faire pour mettre le bleu de son côté quand il le fallait.

La stratégie était la suivante le requin irait vers l'équipe car c'en était une, ou se trouvait le jinchuriki et Itachi irait de son côté à la rencontre de l'équipe Taka et de son frangin plus particulièrement. Prise en tenaille par un membre de l'Akatsuki chacune, elles ne pouvaient pas en sortir indemnes.

Mais le hasard semblait vouloir se jouer de lui surtout dans les moments les plus importants... Car au lieu de l'équipe de son frère ce fut celle de Konoha sur laquelle il tomba.

_-Itachi Uchiwa!_ Hurla un blond qu'il identifia comme celui dont le chakra brillait littéralement à près d'un kilomètre à la ronde.

_-Calmes toi Naruto, nous ne savons pas.._ Mais la phrase de celui qui semblait le chef d'équipe qu'il reconnut comme Hatake Kakashi fut coupée par une autre exclamation de la part du blondinet:

_-Tu es venu pour le tuer!? C'est ça et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça!_

A son regard plein de rage et de haine contenu, et qui chargeait sa voix, Itachi sut que son présent irait à lui, ces deux facteurs le firent changer d'avis au dernier moment. Parce Naruto était celui le plus à même de réparer ces erreurs et aider ainsi que veiller sur Sasuke comme lui l'avait toujours fait mais avait en partie échoué sur certains points. Il lui léguait en quelque sorte sa mission...

- _Pas vraiment et je ne compte pas me battre contre toi, ni personne ici..._

_-Quoi mais c'est quoi ce délire!?_

Le brun soupira pour toute réponse et attrapa ce qui ce cachait dans la poche interne de son manteau mais le jeune ninja face à lui pris cela comme un geste offensif et se mit sur la défensive en se demandant ce qu'il allait sortir comme arme. Mais au lieu d'une arme il sortit la neko sous le regard dubitatif et perplexe de toutes les personnes présentes. Mais le prénom de la demoiselle murmuré par le blond brisa le silence:

_-Sakura-chan.. Que... Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?_ Les yeux bleus agrandis par l'horreur et son doigt accusateur pointait la chose que tenait l'Uchiwa dans ces mains. Les autres autour de lui ne semblaient pas en mener plus large face à ce qu'était devenue leur coéquipière et amie.

Celle-ci semblait perdue et effrayée et tentait de se cacher mais une poigne ferme la retenait.

Malgré son air impassible, l'Uchiwa était mal à l'aise cette situation n'était pas en sa faveur et il voulait en finir au plus vite. Il décida donc d'emprisonner tout le monde dans un genjutsu malgré l'effort que cela devait lui coûter, mais lui permit de s'évaporer tout en laissant Sakura à qui elle devait revenir de droit en quelque sorte...

°°°000°°

Quand l'équipe de sauvetage réussit à se sortir de ce genjutsu la première chose que fit Naruto s'est de se précipiter sur la poupée qui gisait inerte à terre pas très loin où s'était tenu le nukenin pour la ramasser et voir si elle n'était pas trop abîmée.

Il la secoua pour qu'elle bouge et lui cria après pour que celle-ci se réveille. Ce qu'elle fit en clignant des yeux, l'air un peu endormi et perdu. pour finalement ouvrir la bouche :

_-Bonjour c'est vous mon propriétaire, je m'appelle Sakura et vous qui êtes vous?_

* * *

Mouahaha la fin est sadique!°-° Herm c'est surtout que j'ai galéré voir ramé pour finir cet os.T_T Donc si vous voulez me lancer des tomates parce que ce n'est pas top je comprendrais. En le postant ainsi et le finissant d'une traite c'est un risque que je prends. Tout conseil ou critique est bienvenue en espérant que ceux qui ont tout lu trouveront ça pas trop mal foutu.

A vos tomates euh reviews et claviers!


End file.
